Ma vie pour toi
by Godness-Drarry
Summary: UA, school-fic, peu de violence. - Harry, jeune lycéen, arrive dans une nouvelle école très connue "Poudlard ". Malheureusement, il n'est pas très sociable et c'est bien malgré lui qu'il va tomber entre les filets d'une personne plus que populaire et pas très fréquentable. S 'y était t-il vraiment préparer et arrivera t-il à ne pas tomber dans le piège de l'amour ? 1ère fic !
1. Chapitre 0

Bonjours à tous !

Ceci **n'est pas un chapitre **mais pour vous donner quelques informations de départ.

Tout d'abord, cette fanfiction est notre première. Notre ? Oui on est deux pour l'écrire, c'est plus fun !

ensuite, cette fanfiction est dédiée au meilleur ami de strify car c'est **son histoire**, si vous voulez lui dire quelque chose, on pourra lui faire passer des messages, il est trooop gentil ! \o/

Elle est dédiée aussi à tous ceux qui ont subi des brimades à cause de leur homosexualité parce que c'est horrible et que nous, yaoiste, on pourrait mordre xD

Ceci est donc un **slash**, une **romance entre hommes**, donc **tous les homophobes** ou quoi que ce soit **vous êtes prévenus**.

Si vous avez un avis à donner, n'hésiter pas, on accepte tout (mais pas trop quand même ;DDD)

HHaaaa en plus c'est un drarry, notre couple préferé à strify et à moi ! donc rien n'est à nous sauf l'histoire !

Petit mot de Strify : "Bonne lecture et amusez vous bien" (elle ne dit rien mais elle est super émue de publier son bébé :PPP)

Bonne lecture à vous mes cher amis et que le drarry soit avec vous :OOO

~ Strify & Animophilenrose ~


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjours, à touuuus pour notre première histoire !

Celle-ci, comme annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, est une histoire vrai donc :

l'histoire n'est pas à nous, ni l'univers d'Harry Potter !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 :

Mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, je regardais passer les nuages songeur. Je venais de quitter ma petite vie tranquille que j'avais dans mon petit village de Godric's Hollow avec un nombre incalculable de vache pour aller dans une ville où les humains sont en majorité, Londres donc, enfin la banlieue, vu que ma mère n'aime pas trop la ville. Voilà une nouvelle vie qui commençait mais cela faisait très peur pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui était si timide et si peu sociable. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire des amis rapidement, ma mère me disait souvent de faire plus d'efforts mais je ne savais pas si je pourrais, ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Aurai-je une meilleur vie dans ce nouveau lycée ou cette vie platonique que je me lasse de faire ?

Reposant la tête sur la vitre, je regardais mes parents se disputaient pour savoir quelle couleur mettre dans le salon. Ils m'ont toujours fait rire, ils se disputaient toujours pour rien mais je savais qu'ils s'aimaient passionnément. Est-ce qu'un jours cela va m'arriver à moi, aurai-je le droit a cet amour là ? Je ressemble à une fille quand je dis ça. Le grand amour ? Un connerie je pense, ça à l'air si facile en regardant mes parents mais je sens que pour moi, cela va être dur pour moi. Parfois, quand je suis dans mes songes, je voudrais que ma vie soit un conte fée ou comme un manga où la fille tombe amoureuse du mec le plus populaire, ça à l'air plus facile vu comme ça... mais bon, il faut rester serein et se dire que la vie vient à peine de commencer.

«- Ha... Harr... Harry, me dis quelqu'un dont la voix semblait familière, Harry, il faut se réveiller maintenant, on est presque arrivé. »

Je me suis endormi ? Je n'en avais même pas eu l'impression. Je regardai ma mère et lui fit un petit sourire fatigué pour lui montrer que j'avais entendu. La voiture fit quelques mètres de plus avant de s'arrêter devant une grande maison beige avec deux étages et un grand jardin qu'on pouvait apercevoir derrière la maison. J'aidai ma mère à décharger la voiture et après avoir tout mis dans la première pièce que je vis, je me décidai à visiter la maison.

Au rez de chaussée, il y avait la cuisine attenante au salon, une salle de bain avec un petit dressing et un escalier qui montait à l'étage. Je gravis les marches de cet escalier pour découvrir ma nouvelle chambre. Avant de l'atteindre, je passai devant trois grandes chambres dont la plus éloignée de l'escalier était le mienne, une salle de bain et une buanderie.

Je redescendis jusqu'à la voiture pour chercher mes affaires et les amener dans ma chambre. Après avoir passé toute l'après-midi à ranger ma chambre, je descendis aider mes parents à mettre la table.

La première personne que je vis dans la pièce fut ma mère. De taille moyenne, elle dégageait une aura de sérénité et de douceur tel que je pouvais passer des heures à la regarder. Ses longs cheveux roux lui arrivaient en bas des reins. Quand elle bougeait, ses cheveux se balançaient avec une telle sensualité que je savais pourquoi mon père était tombé. Je l'aimais beaucoup ma maman. Surtout quand elle regardait, papa ou moi, avec ses yeux verts émeraudes rieurs et pleins de grâce. Des yeux que j'avais hérité pour mon plus grand bonheur. Pas que les yeux de mon père était pas beau mais les yeux de ma mère était vraiment magnifique. Un joyaux à l'état pur.

Comme toujours, elle était en train de se chamailler avec mon père. Ça, ce n'était pas pas nouveau, ils étaient toujours comme ça, d'après ce que m'avais dit mon parrain Sirius, ils ne s'aimaient pas du tout au collège, même pire, c'était les pires ennemis au monde. Mais comme on dit il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour. Je ne m'inquiétais pour eux, je savais que tout aller se régler quand ils seraient seuls. Euuurk... j'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils vont faire, mais c'est une preuve que leur couple marche, hein ?

Pour parler de mon père, il était très grand et bien bâti. Ses cheveux étaient toujours batailles et ma mère s'amuser à les qualifier de « nid d'oiseau ». Bien-sûr et pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'avais hérité de ses cheveux. Vous ne vous imaginez même pas de la galère pour les coiffer le matin, comme si le peigne était mon arme et mes cheveux les ennemis à abattre. Pour ses yeux, il n'étaient pas aussi beau que ma mère mais ils reflétaient toute la malice de mon père. Quand j'étais petit, mon ma mère me raconter souvent que mon père était, avec ses amis de l'époque, le grand Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Petitgros, étaient les plus farceurs de leur lycée et, d'après mon père les plus beaux et les plus populaires. Quand il disait, ma mère était toujours lui pour calmer ses ardeurs. Pour en revenir à ses yeux, ils étaient de couleur noisette, qui me faisait penser à l'automne.

Mes parents, James Potter et Lily Potter, née Evans, avaient décidé de déménager, car ils voulaient que j'étudie là où ils s'étaient rencontrés, dans l'établissement privé de Poudlard, qui était très renommé à Londres, car tous ceux qui sortaient de Poudlard, avaient tout de suite du travail où ils le souhaitaient et on disait d'eux que c'était l'élite de l'élite. Je n'avais pas forcément envie d'y aller mais pour un meilleur garanti d'avenir et pour faire aussi plaisir à mes parents, j'avais accepter d'y aller. Il faut dire aussi que je voulais y aller pour aller dans la célèbre école des Maraudeurs, le célèbre groupe de trouble fête qui faisait beaucoup de dégâts mais qui étaient super populaires. J'aimerai tellement les rencontrés, faudrait que je cherche qui c'était, peut-être qu'en y allant, je rencontrerai leurs descendents...

Après leurs études, ma mère avait choisi de devenir institutrice dans un école maternelle. En effet, deux ans après ma naissance, il avait appris qu'ils ne pouvaient plus avoir d'enfants. Elle était tombée dans une semi-dépression pendant un an et demi, mais avec le soutient de sa famille et pour palier son besoin d'enfant, elle avait décider de s'occuper de jeunes enfants. Depuis cet événement, elle était plus que jamais à fond dans son métier sans faire souffrir sa famille d'un manque d'attention. Pour mon père, il avait décider de devenir inspecteur de police, car, gros bras et motivé comme il était, c'était un travail qu'il lui fallait absolument. Avec son meilleur ami Sirius, il avait donc intégré la grande école de police de Londres dont on appelait les ressortissant les Aurors. Il avait donc gravi les échelons et était parvenu à devenir commissaire de police, le chef des Aurors. Notre famille était donc assez aisé et je n'étais en manque de rien.

Quand j'arrivai dans la cuisine et que ma présence se fit remarquer, ils arrêtèrent de se chamailler pour se retourner vers moi avec un grand sourire. Ma mère me demanda de mettre la table, et quand cela fut fini, on passa tous les trois à table.

«- Alors Ry', tu es près pour cette nouvelle rentrée dans ce nouveau lycée ? Me demanda ma mère en me servant un peu de soupe.  
>- Maman, je ne rentre qu'en classe de seconde et de toute façon, j'aurai obligatoirement été dans un nouvelle environnement, répondis-je avec lassitude, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus un bébé, il va falloir bien me laisser partir un moment.<br>- Oui mais c'est quand même un nouveau départ, tu seras toujours mon petit bébé à moi tu sais, dis ma mère une légère exaspération dans sa voix non sans un petit brin d'amour, tu vas te faire de nouveau amis et même trouver l'amour qui sait, rajouta elle de manière espiègle.  
>- MAMAN ! M'écriai je le rouge me montant aux joues.<br>- je n'en parlerai plus poussin, dit ma mère un sourire éclairant son visage, allez fini ton assiette et va te couchez pour être en forme pour demain. »

Mon père, qui n'avait pas participer à la conversation, me fit un clin d'œil pour me signaler qu'il était d'accord avec ce que venais de dire ma mère. Je fronçai un peu les sourcils avant de me détendre et de sourire à mes parents. Depuis quelques années, ils voulaient absolument me caser avec une fille. A chaque fois que je parlais de mes amis, ils étaient toujours sur le qui-vive. C'était un peu énervant à force mais à force, je m'étais habitué.

J'engloutis mon assiette en accélérant ma cadence, débarrassai la table et partis me brosser les dents. Après m'avoir brosser les dents, je m'observai dans le pendant quelques minutes.  
>Je me retrouvais face à une masse informe. Pas que je ne me trouve pas beau mais je ne suis pas un canon de beauté non plus, avec mes cheveux noirs, comme mon père en « nid de d'oiseaux » qui j'avais laisser tomber presque au niveau des épaules pendant une bonne partie de ma vie mais que j'avais décidé de couper quelques jours avant la rentrée et plusieurs mèches qui retombaient dans mes yeux. Au début j'avais de longues mèches pour cacher mon visage, mais maintenant ces quelques mèches me suffise bien et en plus ma mère me dit que cela me donne un certain charme. Comme c'est ma mère, je n'ai pas su dire non, je suis vraiment très influençable comme mec...<p>

Je me regardai ensuite dans les yeux et je pris conscience à quel point ils étaient vert brillant. Tant d'émotion briller dans mes yeux, je n'arrivais pas du tout à les cacher. Pourtant mon père m'avait dit un jours que, savoir caché ses émotions, est une chose qui peut nous servir un jours. Pendant des années, j'avais de grosses lunettes rondes et noir, cachant la moitié de mon visage. Mais après des commentaires de mes proches et des gens qui n'étaient pas proche du tout, j'avais décidé d'opter pour des lentilles de contact et j'étais bien content de mon choix. J'avais le visage très aéré et le seul vestige que j'avais d'avant, c'était ce tic de remonter mes lunettes à tout bout de temps. J'avais l'air un peu débile parfois mais bon, c'était pas si grave, un jours je sais, il partira.

Je continuai à me regarder pendant quelque secondes, je soufflai et replaçai mes mèche bien correctement pour ne pas qu'elle m'aillent dans les yeux.

Pendant le chemin jusqu'à ma chambre, je commençais à me poser des questions sur le lendemain. Est ce que ça ne va pas être trop dur ? Est ce que j'arriverai à me faire des amis facilement. Ma mère m'a surtout dit de ne pas stresser et mon père m'a donné une tape dans le dos comme à son habitude mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Je me dirigeais vers mon étagère pour préparer mes affaires de demain. Le choix le plus dur, c'est quand même de choisir ses habits avant la rentrée. Mon dieu, s'il pouvait avoir un styliste qui vienne chez moi pour m'habiller, ça serait vraiment le pied ! Après plusieurs minutes à choisir mes habits pour le lendemain, sombre pour ne pas me faire remarquer dès le premier jour et je me mis sur mon lit en continuant à me tourmenter pour le lendemain. Je chercha à taton mon Ipod que j'avais lancé sur mon lit avant d'aller manger pour mettre de la musique avec laquelle je pourrais m'endormir. Je finis enfin par le trouver et juste avant de me mettre bien pour dormir, je mis mon réveil pour le lendemain, ça serait bête d'être en retard pour la rentrée. Une fois mon réveil mis, je m'installai bien et finis par atteindre le pays des songes bercé par le doux son de Ayria.

**Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre et n'hésitez pas à nous mettre des reviews ;)**

**A la prochaine fois !**


End file.
